


Good night, China!

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine Week 2019 [6]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Chloe is done, Elena is a good friend and we love her, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Nadine is a hot mess, No don't she's pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant Nadine, She also still does yoga, Someone get this woman a beer, but its not funny because Im not funny haha, moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nadine Ross is pregnant and should go to sleep. That's it that's the whole thing. ENJOY I GUESS





	Good night, China!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support so far! So this fic is kinda a crack fic in my opinion because Chloe nor Nadine seem like the type to want kids, so I personally don't think this would ever happen(if she had a kid, as in one alone, they'd probably adopt a teenager a fair ways into their marriage I can't see them wanting a baby) but for some reason I find pregnant Nadine or Chlodine interacting with a young child that's theirs absolutely hilarous/adorable. So here it is.

Nadine had been sitting on a thick rubber mat in her living room because her wife had suggested yoga as a maternity exercise. So her spouse had been sitting facing her, on a separate mat, demonstrating poses. Right leg tucked almost under herself, left outstretched, corresponding hand holding the top of her foot, the other arm extended over her head.

She had been just about thirty-two weeks along but thanks to her stature, her baby bump wasn’t as large as most women at her stage. Chloe, wanting absolutely nothing to do with carrying a living thing inside of her, had her eyes closed. She was in her centre, completely relaxed. Nadine on the other hand had been staring at the television to her right.

A random programme was on about “celebrities”(the show claimed they were but she had personally never heard of any of these people) spending time in a house together and doing scary challenges in order to win money for a charity. She had missed an entire season and was dropped in the middle of another but there was enough drama to keep her interested regardless. Her lack of background simply meant she was unbiased and didn’t take any sides during arguments based on it.

Before she and Chloe had gotten married five years ago they had lived in her condo in Brisbane Australia but when they started family planning, opted for a house. The hopped, skipped and jumped to Nadine’s home country. Cape Town to be precise. A single family home was perfect for them and for the first few years Chloe definitely enjoyed being able to throw house parties. Nadine loved the nature and scenery.

Earlier that morning Chloe had pushed aside all the furniture to make room for their wellness session. The room was quite minimalistic. The walls were a rich cool grey, the couch and love seats were navy and all accents in the room were gold including the light fixtures, door handles and the trim of the glass railing of the exposed spiral staircase.

A few portraits where hung on the walls, some of locations, and a narrow wall near the front door dedicated to their wedding photos, featuring a picture of the couple surrounded by friends, family, all topped off with a wooden slab where all guests had signed their names. It was certainly more lavish that they would usually go for, but not terribly snooty that they didn’t feel like they didn't live there.

Now in a state of meditation, the raven haired woman inhaled, and exhaled deeply. Her legs were folded neatly, soles of the feet set on her thighs, palms flat on her knees, in a perfect lotus position. She was typically skilled at the process of clearing her mind but thoughts of soon becoming a mother plagued it that day. She wanted it all the be blank but couldn’t seem to chase away ideas about baby proofing cupboards and tapping five pillows to every surface that was even mildly hard in the house.

A sniffle disturbed her but she ignored it and tried to focus on not focusing. When the noise repeated a single eye opened and locked onto Nadine. The woman had been sitting there in a beginner’s “easy lotus,” eyes glued to the TV, rivers are tears streaming down her cheeks.

Panic flooded her for a brief moment and she sat normally. “Nandi? Baby, are you alright?”

Nadine sniffed again, and responded without making eye contact. “No… I’m not.”

Chloe crept to the woman and rest a gentle hand on her thigh. “What’s wrong dear? Does anything hurt?”

“Everything hurts?”

Panic returned. “What? What-what’s wrong?”

“She got disqualified…”

“Oh baby you… wait… what?”

The ex-mercenary turned to face her, completely serious. “The lady on TV. Its not fair, Ash, the woman she was competing against did it in the wrong order. She should have been disqualified, not Nicki….”

Chloe sighed.

The reason she hadn’t fret to much because her wife had done this before. She’d gotten emotional over television and books and would sob uncontrollably after character deaths or any of her “sons” getting hurt. She had practically mourned John Winchester during her rewatch of the Supernatural series a month back.

Nathan informed, her during a phone call, that it was perfectly normal and all part of pregnancy hormones. He’d even told her about when he came home and found Elena sobbing while watching the Twilight movies. Its fairly important to note, that Elena Drake, hates Twilight.

Her hand lifted itself from the woman’s thigh and brushed her tears from her eyes. “It’s alright, honey. She’ll be okay.”

“But she lost…” Nadine whined. “She’d going to die now.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“When you lose, you die. You don’t actually die but you get put in a coffin and killed off figuratively. My baby doesn’t deserve a figurative death!”

Just then she erupted into full blown weeping. Chloe sighed again. She signed up for taking care of another human for eighteen years, and she’d known of mood swings but she expected her partner to be cranky all the time, maybe throw a pan at her head every once in a while but not this. She did not read the fine print that mentioned this bullshit.

* * *

Later that night Nadine had been snuggled in bed with a bowl of yogurt topped with berries and a thick fluffy sheet. Her laptop sat on a stand beside her. She’d been skyping with Elena for the past half an hour, who offered her tips, and an appreciated heads up or two.

It was late and at this point the Floridian had just been entertaining her friend until both their spouses found their ways to them: for a dinner in Elena’s case and to join her for bed in Nadine’s.

“Oh my god,” the blonde’s hands clasped over her mouth, “Do you remember when you almost punched out Sam for calling you fat?”

Nadine deadpanned at her snack, “Served him right. Who the fuck calls a pregnant woman fat?”

Elena had been rocked back in her desk chair, laughing. “I mean, he said he had been kidding…”

Her eyes narrowed, “So he claimed. I’m fully convinced he just said that so I wouldn’t sock him…” Elena’s laughter was cut off by another voice in Nadine’s room.

“I did tell him though, so he knew…” Chloe had entered and was pulling her hair into a braid. She plopped down on the bed on the other side of the computer. “Hey, sunshine.”

“Hi, Chlo. How are things? You taking good care of our girl, right?”

“Our girl? If I’m correct you two wouldn’t even be friends if it wasn’t for me, thanks.” The women laughed. “But yes, I am taking good care of her.”

The Drake smiled brightly. “Well, Nadine, you have your company. I should probably touch up my mascara anyway. Goodnight, guys.”

“Night,” the couple chorused.

Nadine closed the app and turned the computer off while Chloe had offered to take her dishes to the kitchen for her. By the time she had returned to the room and flicked off the light, the device had been set on the desk in the corner and Nadine was adjusting her pillow near her midsection. Chloe slinked into the coverlets and wrapped her arms around her lover, nuzzling her neck with her nose and planting chaste kisses on her brown skin.

The woman being smothered in affection hummed, “Babe…”

She didn’t surface from the exposed skin, “Dear…?”

Chuckling she up and held her in place, “What took you so long…?”

Chloe answered, but every word was punctuated by another peck on the jugular. “I. Was. Checking. Some. E-mails.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Does it matter?”

Nadine turned around in her arms to face her, “I can’t come with you for obvious reasons so yeah it’ll matter… You’d have to leave without me…”

Her smokey gaze softened and she allowed her fingertips to dance across her soon-to-be-baby-mama’s cheek. “Well, if it makes you feel any better no. I wouldn’t leave you. Not now.”

She smiled and planted a loving kiss on her partner’s lips. Chloe’s hand rested on her stomach, massaging the mound slightly. Pink lips parted, giving permission to the curly haired woman to enter. Nadine nibbled Chloe’s bottom lips and moved down to her neck.

The treasure hunter sighed, “You just had to be the ‘horny the time when pregnant’ type of woman, didn’t ya, China?”

She didn’t stir, but followed an imaginary trail along her wife’s jaw. “Says the bitch with a libido as high as Snoop Dog on four twenty.”

Chloe chortled a warm laugh from the heart, “Well,” she helped Nadine back into her original position where her stomach was supported, “It’s late…”

“You actually don’t want to?”

“Aren’t you holding calories for too? You should rest.” Her eyes were closed, arm draped around Nadine lazily.

“I’m not tired.”

“Well I am.”

“Doing what? I’m the one lugging an entire person around inside of me.”

“Good night, China!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked an emotional, horny, friendly Nadine Ross with a baby bump! And her wife is tired of her shit. Its cute I think, just a little thing.


End file.
